Professor Taylor
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Professor Taylor is the third contact for the Invention System tutorial. He is located in the Library, inside the University in Steel Canyon. __toc__ About this contact University Professor A few years ago, Professor Taylor was lured away from Harvard University where he taught Advanced Manufacturing Process. He now teaches the second-level course, Recipes, in the Inventions Program. He is no-nonsense, decisive, and utterly blunt. Initial Contact Made it though Boram's class did you? I heard about the Council. That's terrible, yet somehow not surprising. Good job on getting the supplies. Greeting You're back, Hero. Missed my class, did you? I figured as much. Recipes really are the backbone of the entire system. If you need to refresh your memory, check the Library computer again. And no, that cooking class joke still isn't funny. Missions Use the Library Computer to research Recipes Briefing My class is about Recipes. Before you say it, no this is not a cooking class. Yeah that jokes never gets old. Ha. Ha. I talk fast and brief, listen and learn. Like your Enhancement and Salvage inventory, you now have a Recipe Inventory, which you can find by clicking on your Recipes tab next to the Salvage tab. Recipes have different Rarities as shown by the color of their name. Common are White, Uncommon are Yellow, and Rare are Orange. Recipes are dropped at random by defeating mobs or as mission rewards and can only be used once. You can buy Common Recipes off the Workbenches if you don't want to wait for the drop. You'll need Influence, though, and a spot in your Recipe inventory. You can carry the Common Recipe around with you or make it right away, if you have the fee and Salvage needed. As you build, once you meet the requirements, you can acquire Badges that allow you to 'memorize' any Common recipe, depending on how many builds the Badge requires. Once a Common Recipe is memorized, it will appear under the Memorized tab in your Recipe Inventory. There are five badge tiers, broken down by Recipe Level and Type. You have to acquire your badges in order so you can't go and get your Level 25 and 30 Healing Recipe badge BEFORE you get your Level 15 and 20 badge of the same type. Think you got all that? Good because there's more. Each Recipe tells you what it requires to 'build' it such as Salvage Components as well as Influence for the use of the Workbench. If you're making an Enhancement, you can 'mouse over' the Enhancement Icon and you'll see a tooltip that gives you more information about that Enhancement. Tooltips can be enabled or disabled, so if you have it disabled you may want to go into your Options and enable them again. Now for other types of Items, additional text is displayed to show you exactly what the Recipe will build. Still with me? Okay. Last bit of information is coming your way. You've heard it before, but you're going to hear it again. Recipe Inventory size. Yes, it starts out at a certain size, but grows larger as you increase in Security Level. So here is your assignment: go over to that Research Terminal on the Circulation Desk counter and do some research on Recipes. Print off some of your search results. Come back to me when you're done. I'll be able to see it in your eyes whether or not you researched Recipes or tried to find DJ Zero's home address instead. When you are done, come back here. Mission Objective * Research Recipes The screen fills with information about recipes. Debriefing This work is not bad. It looks like you are ready to move on to the next class. New contact The next course is Invention 301: Workbench & Results taught by: Professor Chandler This course is a brief overview of how the Workbenches function as well as all the different kinds of items (not just Enhancements) that you can create using the Workbenches. Professor Chandler is located on the first floor of the Laboratory. Category:Invention Contacts